Run for it
by Cr4ZyFr0G100
Summary: Sonic had just escaped through Station Square's city after evacuating the helicopter he was being held captive in and just when the hedgehog thinks he's in the clear, a special someone comes along to run him down.


A drabble where G.U.N chases Sonic. Enjoy.

Sonic the Hedgehog wiped the sweat from his brow, catching his breath as he bobbed and weaved through a crowd of people. He was recovering from his recent rendezvous with the police; after he was attacked then dragged into a helicopter where he was hand cuffed and being taken to prison. Luckily he escaped and was able to run half way through the city with only a few obstacles and other pests. He had learned that he looked like this other hedgehog who had stolen a Chaos Emerald, and the next item on Sonic's 'To Do List' was to find this, this faker. But right now he had to escape the city and find his friends and try to stay incognito while doing so.

Avoiding the crotches of the mass of people he had merged into did not prove to be easy. His ears flattened as he twitched his nose in disgust when he passed this one woman, smelly creatures humans were. He got looks; some did a double take others sneered… He expected such reactions as he was beat up and had broken hand cuffs on. Sonic gnawed at them but he would just have to wait until he reached Tails, the kit would be able to get them off. Not paying attention he had bumped into the leg of a business man who had started to curse at the animal, telling him how expensive his pants were and how he should pay more attention. Sonic waved him off and kept going, but his hearing picked up on everything that the man continued to shout.

The herd of people he had been following decreased in number up and he stayed hidden in the middle, on the lookout for his pursuers.

G.U.N.

Guardian Units of Nation

Whatever that meant….

The group of people had stopped at a cross walk, Sonic looked up at the red light that sat on the corner of the side walk for the pedestrians. Sharp green eyes checked out all of the people he was hiding amongst, some on their phone, others talking to their friends, one was eating… Sonic licked his dry lips; it had to be a hot dog! He could smell the relish and mustard topped with jalapeños. The heaviest smell was the beef itself and the warm toasted bread… Sonic's stomach growled and he rubbed his smooth belly in attempts to sooth it's aggravation.

To Sonic's relief the light had finally signaled green and everyone started to frantically walk again. The cobalt hedgehog had no problem keeping up with their pace and thanks to his height he was able to stay concealed amongst their legs, but suddenly there was a screech and a loud crash followed by car alarms and screams like those from a horror movie. Sonic stopped in the middle of the white lines that guided the others safely across as he looked up the hill in horror – emerald eyes wide, his mouth agape and his breathing became shallow.

Speeding at him was a black G.U.N. truck, an 18-wheeler. It shrouded the sky above it with ebony smoke and a gun metal gray body covered in filth, scratches and dents of various sizes making the vehicle more intimidating.

Sonic looked into the eyes of the driver as his own eyes sharpened and his chapped lips formed his signature smirk, his fang gleaming in the light…

He chuckled and took off seconds before the grill could even blow warm carbon monoxide in his face. Sonic sprinted down the street with the outlandish truck hot on his trail. The driver drove it with such a wrath, knocking all the parked cars out of its way causing them to land on all sides of Sonic making him think even quicker; the driver had even hit a few people! Bits and pieces of concrete and metal scraped at Sonic's back and legs. He hissed, and ground his teeth. The dirt he kicked up from running just agitated his cuts more. The muscles in his legs started to quiver and he broke a new layer of sweat…

The truck was catching up.

The side streets Sonic was taking had sharp turns, but it still didn't stop the 10 ton ferocity from roaring behind him, from trying to kill him. Sonic couldn't go any faster without tripping; all these sharp turns slowed him down, the truck only drove into the buildings, scraping against them and knocking more debris in Sonic's path. The body of the truck screeched against the brick of the apartment buildings, sparks flew into the clouds of dusky smog. Sonic wouldn't be able to shake the maniac behind the wheel unless he went off the streets. And Sonic did just that, he hopped off the pavement and took off into the park just beside the road, there was a tiny bridge just ahead. People looked at him and what was following and they all screamed, jumping back. The wind from the two passing dragged the onlookers with them only by a couple of feet; dirt and smoke clouded their senses as they picked themselves up, rubbing their eyes and wheezed.

He heard the driver swearing and hollering at the top of his lungs, Sonic could smell the trucks exhaust mixed with the smell of the smoke from its stacks. Sonic was only a couple of yards away, he could see a small, empty circular block just beyond the bridge.

He was so close…

Each stride of his lean legs felt like they were weighed down, he could taste his freedom, his ears could hear the sparrows chirping in the trees, he could see the clear blue sky and smell the fresh air…

His heart throbbed, he prayed to himself that the driver would slow down, but they fell on deaf ears - The sound of tires screeching and the smell of them burning hit him soon after the truck had collided into the bridge Sonic had passed under and he winced when he heard the driver wail in agony when the truck smashed into the structure, collapsing the bridge. The ground shook with the collision and more citizens cried out.

Sonic slowed to a stop, resting his hands on his knees he wheezed and gasped for breath. His chest pounding, his blue quills a shade darker, damp in sweat. He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't hear the birds, he only heard the cries of the citizens. He didn't taste anything but his dry mouth. Shaking his head, he dared himself to turn around and look at the damage, and he was sorry he did. He didn't see a clear blue sky, only tragedy and the smell of the engine smoking. He saw the driver dead and hanging out of the wind shield and covered in glass and blood. Sonic's body drooped, his ears folded against his head.

Sonic shook his head and vowed he would find his counterpart responsible for this and set things straight.


End file.
